


Professor Layton and the Amnesiac Apprentice

by Arty_Girl



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clive didn't ask for this, Clive feels bad for trying to destroy London, Comfort/Angst, Flora's mostly just confused, Gen, I'm Sorry, Layton's low-key terrified, Luke needs a hug, Neither did Luke, Protective Big Brother Clive, They just have to deal with this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2020-07-11 14:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arty_Girl/pseuds/Arty_Girl
Summary: Luke Triton has been missing for nearly a year when he's found by ex-con Clive Dove. Now Clive, Layton, and others have to keep him safe and find who took him...Which is harder than expected when Luke's forgotten almost everything.(My twin yellowowl13 who doesn't have an account helped out with this, so shoutout to him!)





	1. 'Your name... is Luke Triton'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally just wanted an excuse to write protective big brother Clive helping out Luke, and that idea turned into the  
> (soon to be multi-chapter) story you see before you. Enjoy!

_The boy ran as fast as he possibly could. He was pretty sure that most of his limbs were fractured and broken in multiple places. He didn't know his name, or who would be concerned for his safety. The only thing he could focus on was the blood blurring his vision and the pain that shot through him whenever he took a step. A figure from behind him swung a knife. The blade made contact with his shoulder, and pain flashed through him. He nearly collapsed to the ground. Something in him remembered that this wasn't the first time he had to run away from dangerous situations. He slammed a door open, and sprinted into an empty alleyway. His captors, whoever they were, had stopped chasing him. Thankfully. He could only manage a couple steps towards the end of the alley before everything went black._

* * *

As a recently released ex-convict, Clive was used to dirty looks from people around him. That's why he preferred to stand in alleyway entrances, where nobody ever looked. He read a nearby missing poster for what felt the the hundredth time in fifteen minutes. _MISSING_ _Luke Triton, Age 15 Last seen XX/XX/XX If you have any information please contact Scotland Yard or XXX-XXX-XXXX._ While Clive did try to destroy the entirety of London, and pretended to be Luke from the future, he couldn't help but hope that the boy was found sooner rather than later. He was jolted from his thoughts by a door slamming open in the alley behind him. He peeked around the corner, and saw a boy struggling out as fast as he could. He only managed a few steps before starting to collapse. Clive darted forwards and caught the boy before he hit the ground.

* * *

There was a payphone nearby, and Clive had some change in his pocket. He carried the boy to the payphone, where he dialed the authorities. "I've just found a boy a little ways north of Tower Bridge. He's unconscious, but still alive. He ran like he was being... chased by someone." He hung up the phone and looked at the boy. Most of his face was obscured by blood and gashes, which also littered the rest of his body. His left leg appeared to be twisted backwards, along with both his arms. It wasn't long before sirens split the air. Inspector Chelmey and Constable Barton approached him. "So you there! You're the one that found this kid?" Clive paused to let the EMTs know that the boy was with him before responding to the Inspector. "Yeah, that's me. He came hobbling out of a doorway down at the end of the alley a little ways down from here. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to make sure that he's okay." Chelmey nodded and Clive stepped into the back of the ambulance with the boy. He suddenly realized how... familiar the boy felt.

* * *

Clive was woken up by a groan of pain from next to him. His eyes snapped open, and he realized that he was clutching one of the hands of the younger boy. The boy was awake, staring into his face. Bandages covered almost every bit of the boy's exposed skin. Clive shuddered slightly, hoping the boy hadn't seen it. "Are you alright?" A simple nod. Clive began to rise from his chair. "I'm going to let the doctors know that you've woken up." The boy nodded and Clive headed out the doorway. He reentered a few moments later, a doctor alongside him. "Good day, young sir. My name is Doctor Rose. How are you feeling?" The boy shrugged animatedly in response, only to wince at the movement of his arms. Rose shook her head understandingly. "I suppose I should mention that both your arms have been fractured in multiple places, along with your left leg. It's a wonder you were able to go anywhere, considering the circumstances." Another young man, presumably a nurse, tapped Rose on the shoulder. She turned around to face him, and took the wheelchair that he had. "Thank you, Isaiah." She turned back so she was facing the bed, with Clive leaning alongside it. "Now young man, Mister Dove says he wants to try and figure out who you are, so we brought you this. Do you want to go?" The boy nodded. "S-sure." Clive helped him into the wheelchair. He pushed the boy out the door, but stopped short of leaving himself. "Doctor... Do you... recognize me?" Rose nodded. "I do, Mister Dove. However you seemed so genuinely concerned for the boy. And besides, you've already done your time. Now you take care of yourself, and that boy." Clive nodded and made his way outside with the boy alongside him.

* * *

The boy cleared his throat when they got outside. "Th-thanks for saving my life." Clive froze for a moment. He recognized that voice. Luke... Was it actually him? "Um... are you alright? What's your name?" The question jolted Clive back into reality. "My name's Clive. Clive Dove. And you are?" The boy shook his head. "I have no idea, sorry. Y'know, you look a lot like me." That comment solidified Clive's thoughts. "I know who you are." "W-who am I then?" Clive cleared his throat. "Your name... is Luke Triton." Luke looked thoughtful. "Luke... Luke..." He repeated the name a couple times. He also scanned his surroundings. He moved his hand slightly, causing Clive and the wheelchair to stop, before he nodded in the direction of a missing poster. "If my name is Luke, does that mean that this is a poster for me?" Clive nearly reeled in shock. He was right! He had to contact that number, whether it happened to be Professor Layton or Luke's parents. Or... he could just go to Layton's place. He knew it wasn't far from here. "Let's go Luke. There's a puzzle-solver that we must speak with." Luke nodded, and they set off for the Professor's home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all!
> 
> I'm sorry if this sucks, I have a beta reader but alas I still don't think that it's the best. I feel like the end bit is kinda weak, but I couldn't think of any better way to do it (I've been working on this for like two weeks). Despite that, I hope this was enjoyable to read.
> 
> I'll try to update every Tuesday, and if that doesn't work out I'll do every other Tuesday.


	2. 'When Luke Triton sprinted into an alleyway and passed out in front of me.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Luke's perspective because I want to show what he's kinda thinking.

When Clive mentioned a puzzle-solver, Luke thought of a man in a brown top hat. He thought nothing of it, and instead focused on listening to Clive as he talked about how worried people must've been. "So, how long was I gone?" Clive hummed in thought. "About a year, I think. Makes you sixteen now. How time flies, am I right? I heard Gressenheller University was in an uproar after you vanished. It appears the students cared greatly for their professor's apprentice." Luke cocked his head in confusion. "Professor's... apprentice...?" "I'll explain when we get to where we're headed. Which, we should be almost there." Luke swung his good leg animatedly as they approached a building. He tilted his head in an attempt to hide his face as Clive knocked quickly on the door. They heard some stifled and tired conversation, then the door opened to reveal a man with the same top hat Luke had pictured. Clive appeared to be looking everywhere except at the man's face. He opened his mouth to speak, but the man spoke first. "Ah, hello Clive. I wasn't aware that you had been released. Please, come in. I'll ask Flora if she could make us some tea." Luke looked questioningly up at Clive. "Wh-what does he mean, 'been released'?" Clive's shoulders sagged, and he sighed. "I'll tell you later, Little Luke. Professor Layton, I have something important to tell you." Layton's eyebrows raised as he looked at Luke. "Yes, yes. Do come in. Would you like some tea, young man?" Luke thought for a moment. Tea sounded really good, like a link to his past. "Y-yes please. Thank you... er... Professor." Layton smiled and turned to a girl who had just come up behind him. "Flora, could you please fetch some tea? We have some surprise visitors." "All right, Professor!" Flora yawned, smiled, and darted off.

* * *

Layton led Luke and Clive to what appeared to be a sitting room. "Please Clive, have a seat." Even though Clive said he knew Professor Layton, he appeared very uncomfortable with the man's hospitality. He perched himself on the edge of the couch, right next to where he parked Luke's wheelchair. Layton settled into an armchair, and spoke to the two new arrivals. "It is nice to see you again, Clive." Clive forced a smile. "Nice to see you again as well, Professor." Luke habitually raised a hand to his chin in thought, before yelping in pain and quickly lowering it again. Clive's face took on an expression of panic for a split second. "Don't do that, Little Luke!" Luke looked sheepish, and spoke to Layton. "What did you mean when you said that Clive had 'been released'?" Layton froze for a moment. "You mean you don't know?" "Unfortunately, no. I don't remember anything before... last year I suppose." Layton's expression was one of careful thought. "This is quite a momentous puzzle for so early in the morning." Clive rolled his eyes, while Luke looked confused and interested. A gasp caught everyone's attention. Flora was standing in the doorway, staring at Clive. She nearly dropped the tray of tea she was carrying. When she spoke, her voice carried a slight amount of venom. "Clive, when did you become the big brother to some kid?" Clive leveled his gaze to make eye contact with her. "When Luke Triton sprinted into an alleyway and passed out in front of me." Flora actually did drop the tea at that. Layton gave a glance towards Clive, before focusing on Luke. "Luke, my boy. Is it really you? Why didn't you say anything?" Luke hung his head, not looking at anyone. "I'm sorry Professor, but I don't remember you or Flora. I know I should, though." While Clive went over to help Flora clean tea from the carpet, Layton gave Luke a careful hug. "That's quite alright, Luke. Everything is going to be fine." With the tea cleaned up, Flora joined the hug. "Yeah Luke, everything's gonna be alright!" Clive stood back from the group, and opted to take the empty teacups back to the kitchen. After a few long minutes, the hug disbanded and Clive came back in with fresh cups of tea for everyone. Layton sipped idly from his while Flora looked Luke over. "You're ridiculously skinny, Luke! You need to eat more!" Layton shook his head for a moment before speaking. "So, Luke, could you tell us what you do remember about being kidnapped?" Luke nodded, and launched into an explanation.

* * *

"All I remember is waking up in a dark cell, no idea of my name or where I was. There were bruises all over my body, and I knew I had to find a way out of there. They barely gave me food or water, and I could never tell what time it was. Whenever I got a little too close to escaping, they would attack me. One day though, I managed to fight through the pain and get out of wherever I was being kept. I made a few steps into an alleyway before passing out. Luckily, Clive was there to save my life. What did he do that he got arrested for?" He gave Clive a caring smile, which Clive hesitantly returned. "Little Luke, I'm sure you'll remember in time. In the meantime, just know that I regret it. Wholeheartedly. And I was worried for your safety." Thoughts chased themselves around in Luke's head, and he didn't know how long he sat there for. Clive's voice eventually jolted him from his thoughts. "Hey, Little Luke. Your parents are here to talk to you." Luke's eyes widened. "No... please no. I don't want to disappoint them." Clive looked at him, and spoke with a tone of slight confusion. "What do you mean... 'disappoint them'?" Luke's eyes began to fill with tears. "With the fact that I don't remember them..." Clive smiled understandingly at him. "Oh, I'm sure they won't mind, because at least you're alive and you're here, right?" Clive moved himself closer to the younger boy and wiped the tears from his eyes. At that moment, Layton entered the room, a man and woman behind him. The woman screamed as soon as she laid eyes on Luke. "Luke? What in the world happened to you?" She rushed to his side, and Clive moved out of her way. The man was close to follow. He seemed disheveled, suit and hair unkempt. Luke's voice wavered. "M-mum? D-dad?" The woman nodded and wrapped him in a hug. "It's us, Luke. The professor told us everything." Luke shook uncontrollably, and he sobbed into his mother's shoulder. His father spoke. "We're just happy that you're back, Luke." It didn't take long for him to join the hug as well. After a few long moments of no noise but the crying, Luke managed to shift his chair back. Layton's eyes darted around the room for what seemed like no reason. "Clark, Brenda." They looked up from their son, tears rimming both of their eyes. When he was sure he had their attention, the professor continued. "There is someone in this room that you have yet to thank for your son being here." Clark was the first to respond. "Wh-who is it then, Hershel?" Layton motioned to where Clive sat. "Mr Clive Dove. He just so happened to be in the right place at the right time, and took action immediately." Brenda rushed to the couch and enveloped Clive in the same sort of hug she had given Luke. "Thank you... Thank you so much for saving my son." Clive wasn't sure what to say to that. He wasn't used to tearful reunions like this. Most of his life had just been death. He was saved from having to answer when Flora tapped Brenda on the shoulder and offered her tea, which she gladly accepted. Brenda settled on the couch next to Clive, and Clark sat down on her other side. Layton looked over the little group. "Now everyone, we have a lot to talk about."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeehaw chapter two babey! I'm actually really proud of this one. Also Luke and Clive sibling bonding!!! And Clark and Brenda being happy that their son isn't dead!!! And Layton missing obvious clues as to Luke's identity!!!
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter!


	3. 'Good night, Little Luke.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost missed posting this on the correct day, it's a little after nine pm here-
> 
> This took me a super long time to write, for two reasons.  
> 1\. I didn't really know what I wanted to write  
> 2\. I procrastinate way too much

They spoke long into the evening, with Flora running off midway through to make a meal for the clearly underfed Luke. Luke stiffened slightly, glancing around the room. Clive gave him a concerned look from the corner of his eye. "Little Luke, are you looking for something?" Luke opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Clive shook the younger boy's shoulder. "Little Luke?" He blinked, and finally spoke. "What happened to Emmy? Where is she?" Layton gasped. "Emmy?" Luke nodded. "I remember her helping us with the investigation at Misthallery, Professor." Layton tapped his chin in thought. "She left. Around five years ago, I believe." Luke's eyes widened. "She... left?" Layton nodded regretfully. Clark ran a hand through his beard. "I do believe that she works as a photographic journalist somewhere around London. We might be able to find her if we search." Luke flashed his father a smile. "You think you could do that?" Clark nodded. "It might be difficult, but your mother and I can certainly try." Luke's parents then smiled, nodded, and made to leave. A call from Flora stopped them partway out the door. "Oh, Mr and Mrs Triton! Won't you stay for..." She glanced at the clock on the wall. It had become much later than anybody had realized. "...dinner?" Clive look startled. "It's that late already?" Layton smiled slightly. "It appears that would be the case, Clive." Brenda flashed Flora a bright smile. "We'd love to stay for dinner! Wouldn't we, Clark?" Clark nodded hurriedly. "Of course we would! Is it ready, Miss Rienhold?" Flora nodded. "I've set the table and everything!" With that, she scampered back the way she came. One by one, the others followed her into the dining room.

* * *

Clive's eyes flicked from Luke's plate to Luke himself, who sat next to Clive. "You don't want anything else, Little Luke? You've barely had anything." Luke nodded. "I'm really not hungry." Flora seemed to be deep in thought. "That's weird. You used to have such a big appetite." A thought seemed to occur to her. "It's not my cooking that's the problem, is it?" Luke shook his head. "Your food is perfectly alright, Flora. I just feel like I'd vomit if I ate anything else." Layton tapped his chin in thought. "Well, I suppose that's a puzzle for sometime later. At present, I suppose we should store the rest of Luke's food for another time." Flora rushed to pack what remained of Luke's barely-touched meal. Brenda sprung to her feet. "I'll help you, Flora." The corners of Flora's mouth twitched upwards. "Thank you, Mrs Triton." Clive pushed Luke back into the living room, the younger boy humming something to himself. Layton cast him a look. "Luke, is that the melody that Arianna played to attempt to calm Loosha?" Luke started. "Oh, uh, yeah. That is the song she played." Layton nodded. Luke continued to hum the tune. Flora and Brenda exited the dining room with a laugh to each other. Brenda crossed the floor to her husband's side, and the two waved to the rest of the group. Clark grinned. "We'll see you sometime later, hopefully with more information for Luke." Clive, Layton, and Flora waved, while Luke inclined his head. Flora rushed off once again with a determined expression on her face. She was back in a matter of moments with a hat in her hands. Luke perked up as soon as he saw it. "I was wondering where my hat went! Where did you get it?" Flora's expression sobered. "We found it on the street in the park." She cut off, and Layton picked up where she left off. "It was the only clue of any sort that we were able to find." Luke frowned. "Oh..." Flora forced a smile and tossed the hat to Clive, who put it on Luke's head.

* * *

Everyone realized how late it was when Luke yawned. Layton let out a small chuckle. "I suppose we should organize sleeping arrangements, should we not?" Clive nodded. "I'm assuming Luke's room is still set up?" Both Layton and Flora nodded. "Little Luke can take his room, and I'll go check into a hotel. I don't want to impose." Layton shook his head. "Nonsense. You're not imposing." Luke cast a glance at Clive. "I can just sleep in the wheelchair. You can have my bed." Flora clapped. "That sounds like a great idea, Luke!" Layton nodded. "That does sound like an agreeable plan." Clive opened his mouth to protest, but Luke gave him a desperate look. "Please Clive, stay! I want you to stay!" Clive smiled and chuckled lightly. "If you insist, Little Luke. I'll take your old bed, and you can stay in the room with me." Everyone else nodded. Layton tipped his hat towards Clive. "At some point, we will need to buy a second bed for you." Clive looked away. "There's no reason for you to do that. When Luke gets better, I'll just sleep on the couch." Luke yawned again, causing the entire room to yawn. Flora giggled. "I suppose we'd all better get some sleep. We can make our plans in the morning." Clive nodded. "Good idea, Flora. Although before we turn in, I'd like to suggest that we head to Scotland Yard tomorrow." Layton rose from his seat and paused in the doorway. "That is certainly a good idea, Clive." He turned back around and headed down the hallway. Flora jerked her head in the same direction that Layton had just gone. "I'll show you to your room. It's this way." Clive followed her, pushing the now-asleep Luke. He closed the door behind him and settled Luke's chair not far away from the room's single bed. He couldn't resist a smile as he glanced at Luke's sleeping form. "Good night, Little Luke." He took off his jacket and hung it over a nearby chair before getting into the bed. It wasn't long before he fell asleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually kinda proud of this chapter, all things considered. Clive and Luke are a lot of fun for me to write, and expect to see some sibling-esque development for the two of them in the coming chapters.
> 
> If you enjoyed, leave a comment or kudos!  
> I'll see you all next week!


	4. 'H-huh? Oh. It's just you guys. Breakfast is ready, you said?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so like I said before, I procrastinate way too much.  
> I'M REALLY SORRY ABOUT SUCH LATE UPDATING DON'T KILL ME

Luke stretched slightly as the sun shone through the window of his room. He looked to the sleeping form of Clive in the bed and smiled. He looked around, but realized he had no way of telling the time. There was a quiet knock at the door, and Luke turned to face it. "Come in! I'm awake, but Clive still seems to be asleep." The door creaked open, and Flora stepped into the room. "Good morning Luke! I just finished making breakfast a couple minutes ago. I guess we should wake Clive up, huh?" Luke nodded in agreement. "It seems such a shame. He looks so happy asleep like that. Oh well." Flora clapped her hands. "Breakfast is ready, sleepyhead!" Clive started at the noise, his eyes fluttering open. "H-huh? Oh. It's just you guys. Breakfast is ready, you said?" Flora nodded, and Clive grabbed his jacket from where he had set it the night before. The small group trooped into the dining room where Layton was already sitting, looking remarkably awake for the slightly early time of day. "Good morning, you three. I trust you all slept well?" Clive was the first to respond. "As well as I could, all things considered." Flora smiled. "I slept quite well, Professor!" Luke shrugged somewhat. "Not very well, not very poorly. How about you, Professor?" Layton's calm demeanor seemed to freeze for a moment. Flora zeroed in on this. "Professor, did you sleep at all?" Pulling his hat down over his eyes, Layton shook his head. Flora rolled her eyes. "Professor, I expected you to sleep easy, now that Luke is back!" Layton shifted his hat back to its original position, a small smile on his face. "I was just too engaged in my thoughts, I suppose. Anyways, to breakfast?" Luke grinned. "Great idea, Professor! Flora, what's for breakfast?" Flora smiled at the subject change. "Well, I made pancakes! I... um... I know they used to be your favorite food, Luke, and I was thinking why not make them now that you're back even though you probably don't remember how much you enjoy them but I just wanted to do something because I'm so happy that you're back and-" Luke cut her off. "Pancakes sound wonderful, Flora!" They all grouped around the table and dug into the meal that Flora had made.

* * *

After breakfast was finished and the dishes cleaned up, the team began to discuss plans. "As Clive suggested yesterday, we should go to Scotland Yard right away. I will take Luke there now, you two may do whatever you'd like." Flora and Clive simply nodded, before Flora's eyes lit up and she whispered something to Clive. Clive laughed. Layton took a hold of Luke's wheelchair and made his way out the door, followed by Flora and Clive. After a few streets, Flora and Clive split away to do their own thing. It wasn't long before Scotland Yard came into view. Luke glanced at the stairs in front of the building, then turned his head to face Layton. "Professor, how are we going to get the wheelchair up the staircase?" Layton hummed in thought. "I'm not sure, my boy. I don't think I am strong enough to lift both it and you by myself." While Layton began to look around for anything that could help them get up the stairs, someone approached. "Professor Layton! What brings you to the Yard?" Layton looked up, and met the eyes of the inspector standing before him. "I have important information which I shall explain inside, Inspector Grosky. In the meantime, could you assist me in getting this wheelchair up the staircase?" Grosky nodded confidently. "Anything to help someone in need! For the Yard!" The two men took ahold of Luke's wheelchair and awkwardly maneuvered it to the top of the stairs. They then headed inside. "So, Layton, what information do you bring?" Layton set a hand on his hat. "I have information on the Luke Triton case." Grosky hummed in thought as Luke made an indignant noise. "Luke Triton case? I thought that case went cold a few months ago." Luke huffed audibly. "I'm right here, Professor!" Grosky fixed Luke with an odd look. "What's up with the kid, Layton?" Layton straightened his already straight hat, looking from Grosky to Luke and back again. "This kid... is Luke Triton himself." Grosky looked shaken by the statement. "You're saying, after an entire year of fruitless searching by the Yard, you suddenly end up with him out of nowhere?" Layton hemmed and hawed for a moment. "Well, not exactly. Clive Dove happened to find him late two days ago, beaten roughly and covered in blood. I seem to remember him mentioning something about Inspector Chelmy coming to investigate?" Grosky flashed a confident grin. "So that case he's working on is the sudden reappearance of the missing Luke Triton!" Layton nodded. "Could we see the scene?" Grosky nodded. "Come with me, you two! For the Yard!" With that, he was off like a shot, Luke and Layton rushing after him.

* * *

It wasn't long before they approached an alleyway blocked off with police tape. A few cops stood around, and Layton quickly found Inspector Chelmy among them. "Inspector Chelmy! Could I speak to you for a moment?" Chelmy whirled around to face Layton. "What are you doing here, Layton?" The professor strolled across the sidewalk, pushing Luke in front of him. "I simply wanted to inform you of the identity of your mystery victim. In fact, he's right here with me." Chelmy seemed to notice Luke for the first time. "This boy? Is he the one you're on about?" Layton nodded, and was about to answer when Luke spoke. "My name is Luke Triton!" The reaction was immediate. "Luke Triton?! You've been missing for a year and then you just show up like this? What is the meaning of this?" Luke recoiled slightly into the chair, while Layton made a protective noise. "Inspector, it is not like Luke wanted to be kidnapped, so I suggest you calm down a little." Chelmy rolled his eyes. "Well, I suppose you'd better tell me what you remember." Luke glanced up at the inspector, his expression clearly one of fear. "I-i don't remember much. I'm sorry, Inspector." He quickly looked away, afraid of Chelmy getting angry once again. "Well that's just great, isn't it. We've got no clues as to who took the boy. Right back to square one." He began to mutter something under his breath, an annoyed grimace on his face. Luke looked down to the end of the alley. "Hey Professor! I remember exiting that door! Should we check it out?" Layton hummed, intrigued. "I suppose we should, Luke. It could give us some important information. With a wave and a nod to Chelmy, Luke and Layton made their way down the alley and through the door at the far end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clive and Flora are obviously planning something.  
> Hmmmm-
> 
> Well, I hope y'all enjoyed today's chapter and I'll see you next week! (Hopefully I'll actually be on time lol)


	5. BEING REWRITTEN

Hey guys!

I am currently working on rewriting this. I hope to get it out sometime soon, but no promises.

See you later, and lots of love! <3


End file.
